Digimon x: The Wrath of Posiedenmon
by moocow162
Summary: Ok... dead bodies float in the beaches around Tokyo. Ships have been dissapearing. What can Jay do to help? hEy! remember when you reviewed my story?


Digimon x: Ep-6: The Wrath of Posiedonmon  
  
Burrowmon: Last time, some harpymon were attacking a building downtown. Kabremon was tired out so I had to fight! I digivolved to Quillomon, but wasn't strong enough, so my bravery made me armor-digivolve to Blazequimon! All of us sudden X-dramon showed up and started to attack us! I used my Cinder Quill to toast them.  
  
The middle of the ocean...  
  
The rain pounded down on the tiny fishing boat. It violently rocked back and forth. Inside the cabin two men were screaming at each other.  
"Were gonna die out here!" One man screamed. He ran around shaking his arms. "I knew we should have gone back when we had the chance!" The second man, we will call him the second man, was too busy staring out the porthole to notice his histerical partner. "Bib (Man 1) get over here now!" Bib ran over to the second man. The man pointed out the window. A huge whirlpool was forming fight in front of their boat! Bib thought he saw a large figure emerge from the raging waters, but he blinked and the figure was gone. The boat was being pulled along with the current of the whirlpool. Suddenly an unearthly roar ripped through the stormy night. The men ran out of the boat, and jumped on a life raft. The raft wasn't in the current so they got a safe distance away. Water poured onto the tiny boat. Bib looked out for their boat, but it was gone. The whirlpool couldnt have pulled it in so fast. Neither man noticed a huge wave rushing at the boat, but they did notice the huge monster that raised out of the wave...  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Hey Jay! Cody and I are going fishing out in the ocean, wanna come along? You can bring Kabremon and Burrowmon." Jay heard over the reciever on the telephone.  
"Ummmm, sure. Are you positive it's safe? Alot of boats have been dissapearing." Jay relied. After T.K. convinced him it was safe, Jay hung up and went to take a shower.  
  
The docks...  
  
"Hey Jay, this is Cody. He was one of the digidestined. He doesn't have his digimon, but he does have a digi-armor-egg." T.K. said. Cody walked up to Jay and placed the egg of Reliability in his hands. It started to glow, and it flew into Jay's digivice.  
"I figured I would't need it anymore, and your the new digi-destined so it's only fair." Cody said in a scratchy voice. They rented out a small fishing boat and loaded it up with supplies. Cody turned on the motor and they sped out of the dock. T.K cast out his fishing pole out into the water. And he sat, and sat, and sat. They were all fishing, but hadn't caught anything in hours.  
"I don't get it," Cody complained,"this is supposed to be the hottest fishing spot out here. Why haven't we caught any fish?"  
"Maybe are bait is bad..." T.K. said. The water started to churn. The kids looked around the boat. They realized that they had been drifting this entire time. They were way out in ocean.  
"Man! How'd we get way out here?" Jay asked. Suddenly a large boat came into view. A man on board started to shout out to them.  
"Hey! What are you kids doing so far out in the ocean? The large boat picked them up and they explained their story to the men. It turned out that these men were the Coast Guard. A boat had gone out to this spot, and never came back into port. They were sending a submarine down to check for any wreckage. There were five men on the boat, and three of them loaded into the submarine. The boys sat on the deck, then Jay shot up.  
"I know why we weren't catching any fish! I know why the ships have been dissapearing! Theres a large swimming digimon in this area! Jay your gonna have to sneak off the boat, and get underwater! Those men could be in trouble."  
"How am I supposed to get underwater?" Jay asked. Suddenly it hit him. The digi-armor-egg of Reliability! "Ok, but i gotta sneak off." Jay crept to the side of the ship. He lowered himself onto on of the life rafts. He released Burromon onto the raft.  
"What do you need Jay?" Burrowmon asked. The digivice started to beep.  
"Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Burrowmon armor digivolve to..."  
Burrowmon grew and his quills came together to form a huge shell over his entire body. His head turned into that of a turtle. Spikes shot out of the back of his shell, his hands meld together to form flippers. A huge steel tail shot out of the shell and two cannons formed on the side of his shell.  
"Kingtortomon!"  
  
"Kingtortomon"  
"I am Kingtortomon! My Hydro Blast washes away evil!"  
  
"Hey, cool!" Jay yelled. He hopped on Kingtortomon's back. A panel on his back opened, and Jay hopped in. The panel closed and became transparent. He saw Kabremon standing on the raft.  
"Digi-armor-energize!"  
  
"Kabremon armor digivolve to..."  
Kabremons tail grew to a huge size, armor plated it. Large needles attached to his tail. A huge plate of armor covered his head down to his hind legs, and another huge peice of armor attached to his stomach. His legs and arms turned into fins and his horn grew a few sizes larger.  
"Aquapodmon!"  
  
"I am Aquapodmon! My Slamming Tail will smash all opponents!"  
  
Aquapodmon and Kingtortomon dove down deep into the ocean. Aquapodmon's horn began to glow. They could now see clearly in the deep. Large, odd fish swam by. Suddenly the light hit something on the sea floor. As they got closer, they noticed it was the submarine! It was badly dented, it looked like it had been attacked. They swam closer. What kind of digimon could have donr this much damage? The sea floor was covered in sunken ships, and half eaten corpses. Kingtortomon swam up to the submarine. He locked onto the air-lock, and the door opened. Jay hopped out of Kingtortomon and into the submarine. The air-lock door shut behind him.  
  
Outside...  
  
Aquapodmon swam around, gaurding Kingtortomon. If he let go then we wouldn't know when Jay was ready to leave. Aquapodmon felt like someone was watching them. Two gleaming eyes peered out from the deep.  
"Kingtortomon! He's here!" Aquapodmon yelled.  
"Trident Blast!" Three huge beams of energy shot out from where the eyes were.  
  
Inside...  
  
Jay stepped cautiosly around the ship. He found on of the men. He was unconscius, his arm was bleeding. Jay slapped him on the face. "Hey! Go get the other men and take the escape pod out of here!"  
"OK, but ummm how did you get here?" The man asked. Jay thought for a second.  
"I'm not really here!" Jay said. He waved his hands and made a eerie noise. He ran away still yelling the eerie noise. The submarine started to shake. A mechanical voice sounded over the speakers.  
"Breach in hull of ship. Pressure levels rising. Water has entered the submarine. Evacuate immedeatly."  
"That was unusually calm." Jay thought to himself. He ran to the air-lock. "Ok Kingtortomon! Time to go!" The door did not open.  
  
Outside...  
  
"Watch out Kingtortomon! That's Posiedenmon!"  
  
"Posiedenmon"  
"I am Posiedenmon! Watch out for my Trident Blast."  
  
"Trident Blast!" Three huge beams shot towards the digimon. Posiedenmon was huge, he looked almost human, but his head and arms were that of a dragon. The beam hit the submarine. A hole appeared in the side of the submarine. Suddenly a tiny escape pod shot out of the submarine.   
"Maybe Jay is in that pod!" Kingtortomon yelled. The huge evil digimon shot out a single beam at the pod. Aquapodmon threw himself in front of the blast. He was thrown into an cliff. Posiedenmon swam after him.  
"Hydro Blast!" Two huge blasts of water pumped out at the enemy. They hit and Posiedenmon was thrown off.  
  
Inside...  
  
Jay was hysterical. He ran around in water that was up to his knees. One of those digimon better get him out of this. He pounded on the air-lock door. He considered closing the air-lock, but then remembered he needed to breath! He pounded on the door.  
  
Outside...  
  
"Kingtortomon! Go check to see if Jay was in that pod! Check the air-lock!" Aquapodmon screamed. "Slamming Tail!" His tail smashed down on the mean digimon's head. Kingtortomon swam towards the submarine.  
  
Inside...  
  
"Help me!" Jay hollored. The water was now up to his neck and it was freezing, he also thought he felt somthing slimy crawling up his leg. The airlock door popped open. Jay shut the huge inside air-lock door, and he emptied all the water. He climbed into the hatch and got ready to fight some evil digimon!  
  
Outside... (boy this is annoying!)  
  
Aquapodmon was beating Posiedenmon with his Slamming Tail. Kingtortomon swam up behind him and...  
"Hydro Blast!" Two huge jets of water flew from the cannons just as Aquapodmon was using a slamming tail. The two attacks hit, and after the blast cleared. Posiedenmon was nowhere to be found. Jay cheered and the digimon swam towards the surface. He told T.K. about the huge digimon. They spent the rest of the day rowing back to shore ont their tiny boat.  
  
for the first 5 email me at moocow162@hotmail.com! 


End file.
